


Spécial Fête des Mères 2014 - Chez les Granger

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Spécial Fête des Mères 2014 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Mother's Day, One Shot, kid!Hermione
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« La jeune Hermione se leva plus tôt qu'à son habitude en ce dimanche. En effet, c'était le jour de la fête des Mères, et elle était enthousiaste à l'idée de d'offrir son cadeau. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spécial Fête des Mères 2014 - Chez les Granger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mother's Day Special 2014 – The Granger Household](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135259) by [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead)



> Rien ne m'appartient ;)
> 
> Toujours du déterrage d'anciens textes :D

La jeune Hermione se leva plus tôt qu'à son habitude en ce dimanche. En effet, c'était le jour de la fête des Mères, et elle était enthousiaste à l'idée de d'offrir son cadeau. Elle passa dans la salle de bains, puis s'habilla, attrapa la petite boîte qu'elle avait cachée au fond d'un tiroir de son bureau, et descendit les escaliers en vitesse.

Sa mère était déjà en bas, dans le salon, assise dans le canapé, en train de boire son thé matinal.

\- Eh bien Hermione, fit gentiment la femme, tu es bien pressée ce matin.

\- Bonne fête maman ! lui répondit la jeune fille.

Elle lui tendit ensuite la boîte qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

\- Merci ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant la boîte.

\- Tu le verras bien lorsque tu l'ouvriras, dit Hermione, malicieuse.

La mère tendit la main, attrapa le cadeau, et l'ouvrit afin d'en voir le contenu.

\- Oh merci beaucoup ma puce ! s'exclama-t-elle, très contente. Ce bracelet est vraiment magnifique.


End file.
